Heart failure is a condition affecting thousands of people worldwide. Essentially, congestive heart failure occurs when the heart is unable to pump blood at an adequate rate in response to filling pressure. This condition may result in congestion in the tissue, peripheral edema, pulmonary edema, and even shortness of breath. When heart failure is severe, it can even lead to patient death.
Although heart failure treatments may include electrical stimulation therapy and drug therapy, drug therapy has been the more effective treatment for most patients. For example, patients suffering from or at risk for heart failure may be treated with diuretic agents and/or angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors. In addition, patients may be treated with nitroglycerin to reduce the symptoms of heart failure. Even though treatments are available, patients with other cardiac conditions may be at greater risk of severe complications with the conditions of heart failure.